


silly sapphire & giddy gold

by SkyRose



Series: Janelle Monáe Lyrics Prompt Table [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Love Confessions, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Ginny's back at Hogwarts for her final year. Everyone knows she's crushing on a certain Ravenclaw. Even said Ravenclaw.





	silly sapphire & giddy gold

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "She'll have you falling harder than a Sunday in September".
> 
> I'm glad I could finally write something with these cuties. <3

**Tuesday September 1st, 1998.**

After a summer of repairing and replacing the Hogwarts castle, the school was welcoming its students once more. Ginny had spent the warm months helping where she could. It kept her busy and away from the Burrow, which was pointedly not as lively as it used to be. Now she was sat on the Hogwarts Express headed for her final year at Hogwarts.

Across from her sat Luna Lovegood reading her beloved Quibbler.

“Lovegood,” Ginny began as she kicked up her feet next to Luna. “I know Ravenclaw’s had a bit of a dry spell but Gryffindor’s going to take the House Cup this year.”

“With your dramatic Quidditch match win, I assume,” Luna replied in her usual whimsy voice.

“Exactly, Lovegood,” Ginny agreed. “Then I’ll be off playing with Holyhead Harpies. They already offered me a spot, y’know?”

“Really?” Luna responded absentmindedly. “You _never_ mentioned that in your letters.”

Ginny smiled at the quip. Luna had suffered through Ginny’s nonstop Quidditch chat for years. However, she never seemed to mind. It was nice to have someone to listen to her. A home full of loud brothers and a House full of one-uppers left room for few willing to silently listen and nod when appropriate.

“We should go flying, Lovegood,” Ginny stated. “I’ll show you my best tricks.”

Luna’s blue eyes glittered with mirth. “I think you’ve shown me all your tricks already,” she paused and Ginny scrambled for an excuse. Luckily, she added, “How about Sunday?”

Ginny sighed. “Yes. Sunday.”

**Thursday September 3rd, 1998.**

Ginny had made some revelations over the summer. Things clearly weren’t working out with Harry despite them both trying. Truly, trying. It just wasn’t right. Something was off.

That’s when Ginny realized she liked girls.

That’s when Ginny realized she liked _a girl._

Back in the dusty classrooms of Hogwarts, Ginny could stare at the back of a platinum blonde head as Flitwick droned on.

It was all a bit silly, being in love with Luna Lovegood. ‘Course, Luna was a bit silly. Ginny supposed she was a bit silly too. That’s what everyone said when she had broken up with Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Twice.

Luna’s head turned. Her blue eyes met Ginny’s brown. She smiled dreamily. Ginny waved and she waved back. Natalie Spinnet, a friend and fellow Gryffindor, nudged Ginny’s arm. Ginny found a teasing smile on her mate’s face.

“You’re insane,” Natalie mouthed.

“I know,” Ginny mouthed back with a relaxed smile.

**Saturday September 5th, 1998.**

Ginny was fairly sure Luna knew Ginny liked girls. She also probably knew Ginny liked _her,_ specifically. She was oblivious about many things but wise about others. And Ginny had been staring at her face an awful lot.

“Clearly you can think of something better to do all day than stare at the fireplace, Weasley,” Bianca Stump, the sixth year Keeper, commented.

Ginny looked up from the wispy flames to where Bianca sat in an armchair, reading from a Transfiguration textbook. “I do what I want,” Ginny replied.

“Just tell Looney how you feel,” Bianca snapped. “We’d like to see our Captain with a clear head before the season starts.”

“Don’t call her that,” Ginny chided. “And I will. I’m trying to figure out how.”

**Sunday September 6th, 1998.**

It was the first taste of the autumn chill. Luna donned a lavender peacoat while Ginny favored her Quidditch uniform. Hermione’s heating charms were cosier than any jacket.

Ginny emerged from the storage closet with a spare broom for Luna. She took it with a quick thanks.

“Alright,” Ginny began as she swung her leg over her broom. “I’ll show you how to—”

“Actually,” Luna interrupted, stopping Ginny in her tracks. She pulled a Snitch out of her pocket. “I was thinking we could have a friendly Seeker game.”

“Oh,” Ginny stated. It was an odd suggestion. Luna wasn’t very fast on a broom and Ginny was as good a Seeker as she was a Chaser. “Sure, if you say so.”

The golden ball whizzed past Ginny’s head as soon as Luna let go of it. Ginny jumped off the ground and began to zip towards it. The chill of the wind bit her as she flew. Luna followed her at a distant, urging the broom to go faster.

It didn’t take long for Ginny to catch up with the Snitch. She reached for it but it sprang out of reach. Ginny let out a frustrated sigh as the Snitch dove towards the ground. She followed, keeping her brown eyes focused on the erratic movements of the ball. Once it was in arm’s reach again, she attempted the snatch it. She felt the coolness of the metal on her fingertips. It nearly got away, however, Ginny pinned a wing between her finger and thumb.

In an instant, the snitch shot out white and red confetti. Ginny screamed at the loud boom, nearly dropping the snitch. The pink smoke from the confetti formed a heart. Once Ginny regained her composure, she examined the snitch. She’d seen this kind of snitch before. She found a small heart-shaped button and pressed it. The snitch opened, revealing a note.

Ginny read aloud, “I think you’re rather cute. Love, Luna Lovegood.” She smiled at the previous fanfare such a simple confession. Written under Luna’s message was another that read, _Keep this one, Gin. I like her._ It was George’s handwriting.

“I picked it up while I was at Diagon Alley getting my books,” Luna explained as she flew next to Ginny. “Your brother was very adamant you’d like it.”

“I love it, Luna,” Ginny replied with a soft smile. “And, for the record, I think you’re cute too.”

“I know,” Luna concurred plainly before she flew towards the ground.

Ginny couldn’t help her laugh. She watched as Luna’s blonde hair waved behind her in the wind. She was beautiful and serene.

Luna Lovegood was rather silly and Ginny Weasley loved her because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> :) My [dreamwidth](https://skyrosebud.dreamwidth.org/) // My [my tumblr.](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) Always up for a chat!


End file.
